


2 ‘o’clock

by juunhuii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ballerina Minghao, Chwe Hansol | Vernon - Freeform, JunHao - Freeform, Lee Chan | Dino - Freeform, M/M, Porn With Plot, Professor Junhui, Soft Dom Jun, Yoon Jeonghan - Freeform, bottom! minghao, top! junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juunhuii/pseuds/juunhuii
Summary: Xu Minghao is failing his Mandarin class as he’s too invested in his ballet life and refuses to complete specific tasks. In hopes of not failing the semester, he takes a different approach to getting his grade boosted.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 188





	2 ‘o’clock

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote in a really long time so I hope this isn’t too shabby. I do dance so I’m familiar with terminology, but, there’s not much of it stated so yeah. 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

Minghao was failing his Mandarin class. He couldn’t say he didn’t exactly know  _ why _ , because he certainly  _ did _ . Each Friday, they were given a topic where they were forced to write a well written essay explaining their new knowledge and apply their new understandings to the real word. 

Minghao has done  _ none _ of them. He was a dance major enrolled into the academy for ballet, he was sure Mandarin wouldn’t help him with chassés anyways. But, as he logged into the grading system this afternoon to check how everything was going, those essays had accumulated and gathered a rough percentage that displayed on his tiny box of a screen. He didn’t want to confront his professor about it, mainly because he knew what he was going to say. 

“ _ Why don’t you just do them _ ?”

Well, with about four hours of rehearsal and practice each day after school until eight p.m, plus the trip back to the dormitory definitely  _ did not  _ make Minghao tired. It made him insanely tired. He had always collapsed the second he slipped the key in and kicked off his shoes, not bothering to greet Seokmin because regardless he’d probably be out at the library or dead asleep. He needed a new approach, something that would help his grade raise but do the minimal amount of work. 

“Sleep with him.” Hansol suggests, shoving a stolen piece of strawberry shortcake from Chan into his mouth. The younger punches the brunette’s shoulder as he didn’t appreciate the theft of his dessert. Minghao could only blink as an answer, “I’m serious. It’s a thing.”

“You have experience or something?” Chan raised a brow, protecting his cake with one hand. 

Hansol shakes his head, “No, but it’s been done before from what I know. Well, only do it if he’s hot.”

Minghao puts a finger to his chin, staring down at his iced matcha latte as he refers back to his teacher’s face. Mr. Wen, full name Wen Junhui is a young professor who teaches Minghao’s class. He’s known for his friendliness, unfunny and merely odd jokes, and of course, his dreadful weekly essays. Mr. Wen was also known to be one of the few handsome teachers on campus, he’s about twenty-five, single and ready to mingle, and is not exactly ugly in Minghao’s eyes. He remembered walking into class the first day and locking eyes with the man who had his lesson plan sitting on his long desk surface. Mr. Wen had given him a tiny smile before Minghao ran off to find a seat. 

“If you really need to get your grade up, just do the papers.” Chan suggests, which was not what Minghao wanted to hear. 

“I’ll try and seduce him first. He’s only twenty-five, I’m twenty. I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is getting caught,” Chan reminds, but Minghao only shrugs as he refocuses on his latte. “don’t come crying to us when you get caught.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.”

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  
  


Minghao finds himself in dismissal in his Mandarin class, or formally known as Chinese Literature and Composition. He watches everyone pack up and take their leave quickly as some wanted to head out back to bed, or needed to dash to their next class across campus. Luckily, Minghao had his easier classes for the day and his ballet classes tended to lean towards late afternoon. Mr. Wen and he were the last ones in the class, the older man had noticed and of course needed to comment on it. “Minghao, do you need something?”

The ravenette gulps, scratching his neck awkwardly as he found his mullet poking at his tiny finger. Mr. Wen still stares, eyes darting him as he patiently waits for an answer. “Minghao?”

Minghao stares, down then up and he hates to say that he obviously violated the man with his own eyes. He must’ve felt so uncomfortable, but, the whole situation is as Minghao was going to try and persuade Mr. Wen with sex in exchange for raising his grade. Maybe it’s the wrong timing? Students are still passing by, the windows aren’t concealed with their respective blinds and Minghao has lost his confidence. He doesn’t know how many times Mr. Wen has called his name, but the older male has found his way to him on the upper level of the classroom. He waves a hand in front of him, snapping Minghao out of his little crisis. “Do you need something?...” He whispers this time, but the voice comes off in a different tone as Mr. Wen eyes him down then up, just like Minghao. 

“Mr. Wen…”

“Junhui, call me Junhui.” 

“Junhui…” He practices, Junhui tilts his head to display his attentiveness. But, Minghao only shakes his head. “no, I don’t. I just dozed off for a bit.”

Junhui laughs, “Alright then, get some rest. The dance department doesn’t want their ballerinas tired during class.” He pats the younger’s head, finally making his way down the steps without interrogating the boy anymore. 

“Yeah…”

And there goes Minghao’s shot. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


“How do you get a man to have sex with you?” Minghao questions Jeonghan as they demi-plié next to the bar together. Jeonghan’s eyes shot wide open, wondering how the hell their pure conversation came to such a turn. Minghao asked him about the combination about a minute ago, when did sex get into the picture?

“What’s this all about?” Jeonghan first needs to know the context behind his wonders, Minghao chews the inner side of his mouth as he felt embarrassed. “come on, tell me.”

“I’m failing my Mandarin class...I’m trying to seduce my professor so I can boost my grade for the semester.”

“Oh my gosh, Minghao!”

The ravenette removes himself from his plié to sit on the floor. “I can’t catch up with seven missing essays! The term is coming near and I just don’t have time!”

“That means you don’t have sex with your teacher.” Jeonghan mumbles for them to only hear. 

“He’s hot so it’s not like I’m doing any damage anyways.” Minghao argues back, but the brunette only sighs in disappointment. “so, are you gonna tell me or no?”

“Maybe go with the simple trick of asking to have a meeting after class. It’ll work for privacy reasons and maybe you can locate yourselves somewhere else in case you guys get caught.”

Minghao raises a brow as the details were a bit too specific, “Did you do that with Mr. Hong?”

Jeonghan chuckles, “You can say that, I did get a lesson out of it though.” 

The younger rolls his eyes, but he decides to take the suggestion instead of throwing it out the window. Time was ticking, and it sure wasn’t on Minghao’s side. 

  
  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The next time Minghao has class with Mr. Wen, he enters the class early to request for his time. Minghao greets him with a light smile, noticing how nobody had arrived yet. Which was his full intention. He walked over to the man’s desk, leaning over with his left palm on the maple colored surface to grab onto Junhui’s necktie. “Can I see you after class?” He whispers into his ear, trying his best to hold his confidence bar high. Minghao blinks innocently, noticing how Junhui stole a glance at his exposed collarbone that flashed his eyes due to his loose shirt. 

Junhui smirked, “Sure.”

Minghao released his grip from his tie and walked off to find his seat. Junhui watched the boy’s move, wondering what he had up his sleeve. Getting himself situated back to his work, he hops onto his computer to find Minghao’s transcript. Opening the document up, his eyebrow’s raise lightly to find the answer right in front of him. 

  
  


_ Xu Minghao _

_ Chinese Literature and Composition  _

_ D- / 63% _

  
  


Oh,  _ Minghao _ . 

  
  
  
  


—-

  
  
  
  


Once class had ended, Junhui had closed the blinds and the door, ensuring to lock it. His necktie loosely laid around his shoulders as he removed it during class, ensuring to make eye contact with Minghao the whole way through. He watched as the younger’s adams apple shifted,  _ how pure _ . “Minghao, did you need to discuss something with me this time?” As he recalled the awkward interaction yesterday. 

“Yeah, you can say that.” Junhui turned around to find Minghao’s voice coming from a new area of the room. He lightly spinned in Junhui’s chair, “Junhui, I need a favor.”

Junhui crossed his arms, making his way over to Minghao. “The favor is?”

Minghao scoots his seat towards the desk, leaning on it with his elbows he tilts his head. “Mr. Wen, you know I’m failing class right?”

Once Junhui had finally reached his desk, he looked down on Minghao watching as the younger’s eyes glistened. He grabbed Minghao by the cheek, examining his face. “I do...I checked earlier. Did you need help with the work?”

“Hmm..well that’s the problem.  _ I do _ , but I don’t want to do it.” He lets out an honest chuckle, but Junhui doesn’t look too pleased. “Mr. Wen, I’m seven essays behind. The prompts are too tiresome and I’m consumed with my ballet life. Help a poor boy out and give me another option.”

“Minghao, you know I’d have to apply the same exceptions to everyone then.” Junhui’s fingers trace away from Minghao as he feels a hand caress his lower area. “Minghao…”

“Mr. Wen, but not everyone can make you feel good?” Minghao displays a toothy smile that follows with his eyes turning into crescents. Junhui stops breathing, he looks to the whiteboard behind Minghao and the younger continues with his feathery touches. “in exchange for raising my grade, you can help yourself to me. I bet you’re stressed out as a professor, huh? Handling so many students, having no time to get laid. But, Mr. Wen I’m giving you the opportunity to let off some steam. Of course there’s a catch, I’m not free.”

“Junhui,” Junhui corrects, pulling Minghao to fall on his stomach right on top of his desk. “I told you to call me Junhui.”

Minghao’s face is inches away from Junhui’s crotch. He can see the growing tent in his pants and the younger male was satisfied that things were going well. Minghao lets out a whine as Junhui grabbed a fistful of his hair, “Come on, please me. You want your stupid D- to go up right?”

“Wow, so firm.” Minghao teases. Removing himself from the desk’s surface to get comfortable. He sits on the floor in front of Junhui, tugging down the man’s zipper and fumbling to remove his jeans and boxers. “oh…” Minghao stares at his size, he knew Junhui was packing when he took a simple glance at him, but he didn’t know how large he’d actually be. “good looks and a nice cock? A lovely combination…”

“Shut up,” Junhui mutters, “you talk too much.”

“May give the implication that I’m loud.” He winks up at the male before taking his cock into his hand. Minghao rubs it a few times until it’s fully hard, he plays with the tip, learning from Jeonghan it’s the most sensitive part. And he notices an immediate reaction as Junhui flinched and moaned from the sudden touch. “lean against the desk.” Minghao instructs, Junhui doesn’t bother to defy his words as it was a good idea. He doesn’t warn his professor that he was going in, his small mouth wrapping around his large cock was the juxtaposition Junhui loves to see. He watched closely and spread his legs slightly to allow Minghao better access. He notices how he takes it slow, handling the lower part of his cock with his hand as he couldn’t fit everything in. 

Minghao knew how to work his tongue, Junhui would definitely admit that. The stimulation was amazing, the way he’d circle and lap his tip with his tongue was slow and steady, knowing that moving fast would bring no excitement to it. Minghao decides to try and deepthroat his teacher next, knowing not to use his teeth at all and breath to allow his length to slip down. Junhui tilted his head back, releasing an unforgiving moan as the warmth enclosed on him. “F—Fuck!” 

There, Minghao started to bob once he received a good reaction. He held onto Junhui’s thighs for dear life, his cock was becoming larger although he thought his hardness was already his full potential. Minghao’s throat was about to die but the pleasure did not only stimulate his own cock as well, but everything else. He moans throughout the blowjob, hoping that Junhui would come close as he was reaching his own limit. But, Junhui grabs his hair and forcefully removes Minghao’s mouth from his cock. “Slut, you think you’ll get me off that easily.”

Minghao wipes off the dripping saliva from his chin, “Maybe.” 

“You fuck your other teachers to get a good grade? Is that how your pretty face gets through school so easily?” Junhui questions sternly, he steps on the boy’s cock without any warning. “answer me.”

“N—No sir.” Minghao squirms by the touch, “o—only you. Mr. Wen’s is the only class I’ve been failing…” He admits.

“Really huh?” He lifts Minghao up from the floor, bending him over his desk. “does that mean I’m special? Are you seriously that lazy, or just wanted to be fucked. Pants off.” He allows Minghao to discard his clothes as a way for him to know that he wants to keep going. Once he pulls down both his pants and boxers. Junhui continues, “what are exactly the terms and conditions with this deal Minghao?”

Minghao laughs, “Mr. — I mean,  _ Junhui _ . You can fuck me as much as you want, as long as I get an A in the class. I’ll be content. I’m honestly not complaining, you’re one of the hottest teachers I've ever met and you have a big cock. I’m in need of some relief too, you know.”

“Well,” As Junhui breaks his act, “use the stoplight words. Just because this is a deal doesn’t mean I want to force you into anything.”

“How sweet Mr. Wen—Ah!” Minghao’s teasing was cut off by the impact of Junhui’s hand smacking his ass. He whimpers, moving subtly as his cock’s head brushed against the desk. “heh...I liked that.”

“Slut.”

“For you~”

Junhui takes a minute to stop, wondering how they’ll continue in conditions like these. He shakes his head, retrieving his boxers and pants, zippering them up as Minghao is still laid on the desk. “Let’s continue this another time. It’s risky and we don’t have the proper things for this.”

“Awe, such a soft dom.” The comment resulted in another slap on the ass, Minghao flinched and unconsciously moaned from the unexpected touch. “fine...where then?”

“My place,” As Junhui searches for his phone. He unlocks the small device and directs himself to his contacts app. He waits for Minghao to fix himself up before asking for his number. The ravenette finally collected himself and took the phone from Junhui as he immediately knew what he was going to ask for. Finally, they had their numbers set. “Do you have rehearsal tonight?”

“Hm, I can come around eight thirty-ish. Night time is better, can’t be seen going to my professor’s place in broad daylight. A bit suspicious don’t you think?” Minghao gawks his head with a light smile on his face, Junhui nods his head slowly from his question. “see you tonight?”

“Yeah, or else I’ll drop your grade to a F.”

“You’re no fun!”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Minghao didn’t actually have ballet rehearsals, Junhui only assumed because the activity basically consumed his whole life. But, not today, he was free of dreadful rehearsals and aching muscles. So, he took the time to prepare himself. 

Seokmin was out with a couple of his friends so Minghao had the whole dorm to himself. He took the time to pamper himself in the shower, wash his body clean with a nice fragranced soap, and shaved himself a bit just for the hell of it. When he returned back to the door, he sucked on a couple of lollipops in case he needed to give head again, Junhui didn’t taste bad, he just had a preference for something sweet trickling down his throat. When it came to the last steps of preparing his outer self, Minghao needed to focus on one more important thing. 

His  _ hole _ . As embarrassing as it sounded, he was somewhat intimidated by the size of his professor. Sure, he was able to take it and orally pleasure the man. But, he hasn’t had sex in a while and he  _ knows _ he’s tight. He doesn’t know if he should stretch himself beforehand or allow Junhui to get addicted to him by luring him in with such a surprise. “Fuck it,” Minghao gets ready as the time almost hits eight. He puts on a simple outfit, knowing that having many layers will just lead to the hassle of too many clothes being discarded. He goes in a simple pair of shorts and a sweatshirt without a shirt. Grabbing his essentials, he makes his way off to his professor's house in hopes of a good fuck. 

  
  
  


—

  
  


It was more than just a good fuck, it was an amazing one. The minute Minghao had arrived they had set out a list of things approved and unapproved in the bedroom on both ends. Once they learned about each other’s limits. Junhui had reminded Minghao about the stoplight system and with the boy becoming impatient, he pushed Junhui into his bedroom to start. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so aggressive. 

“I—oh fuck!” Minghao struggles to find a pillow to grab onto, his hands roam around the thin sheets as they’re too smooth to grasp onto. It’s only been about seven minutes, his impatience leads to Junhui’s dick up his ass after an excruciating time of prepping. “f—fuck!” His yells once again, arching his back a bit more and trying his best to use his hips in order for Junhui to thrust in deeper. 

“Wow, so you knew I’m not all the way in.” Junhui teases, using a hand to brush his hair back as it fell over his eyes. “look at you, trying your best to match my pace and fuck yourself on me,  _ pathetic _ .”

“Hng~” Minghao moans, Junhui stops his thrusting and allows the ravenette to do the work. He waits for the younger to move, wondering if he had any strength in him. He pulls out, Junhui decides to lay on the bed instead and gets himself comfortable. 

“Get on top, you're riding me. You’re a ballet dancer, you should have strong legs.” He pulls Minghao up to settle him down. The time hasn't marked up to ten minutes and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to keep up. “baby, you’re supposed to be riding.” 

Junhui watched as Minghao vibrated, maybe the stimulation of the sudden name made him feel good. Junhui lifts his hand up, caressing the boy's side to calm his body. “You okay?”

Minghao laughs, “Yeah..just..” He takes a couple of breaths before continuing his sentence, “felt really good..”

“I’ll wait for you then,” Minghao shakes his head after Junhui says those. “go at your own pace. All that dom stuff is bull anyways.”

“Kinda hot though.” As Minghao begins to move, he puts a hand on Junhui’s chest to align his cock into his hole. He sinks down slowly, waiting to find his limit and it surprises him when he finds himself near the base. “f—fuck why are you so big?” 

“Don’t have an answer to that sweetheart.” Junhui now places his hands behind his head. Watching and waiting for Minghao to move. “I’m enjoying the view.”

“S—Shut up.” Minghao lifts his hips up slowly and creates a tiny rhythm before going crazy. He scratches his nails along Junhui’s chest, taking deep breaths and releasing his moans as hiding them only led to Junhui teasing him about them. “I—I need your help.” As he realized his strength was eroding away, “please..it feels so good but I can’t do it…”

“I got you.” Junhui warmly reassured, he grabs onto Minghao’s waist and lifts him up. “tap me if it’s too much.” 

As Minghao was already tired from their last position, he flings his head back in hopes of gaining more energy. He doesn’t want to focus on being stuffed by his professor, though his head is going crazy before it. The way it’s large, exceptionally long, and veiny to where he can feel it around his walls is addicting. He didn’t think sleeping with Junhui would feel this magical, but, it’s been less than ten minutes and he knows he’s going to come back for more. His shoulders lift up, his head returns back to its normal position as a certain spot is hit. He uses one hand to cover his mouth, though he knew not to. “Ah!” Minghao’s hand slips as Junhui’s thrusts become harder. “T—There! There!”

“Fucking finally.” As Junhui was having trouble finding his prostate, when Minghao was too focused on his own thoughts. He began to change his angels to see if there was any difference in his reactions. It took him a minute or so, but it was worth it in the end. He gently lays Minghao on his back before continuing, putting his leg over his shoulder and gripping it for support. “we’ve been fucking for how many minutes and you’re already dazed. You’re something Xu Minghao. Coming to your professor for sex in exchange for a higher grade, you’re crazy. But, I’m just as crazy for accepting it. Imagine all the students knowing you get turned on by the idea of being bent over my desk and being fucked out. How would you react?”

Minghao is working on his cock as Junhui speaks to him, he smiles and spits out a cocky response. “Mr. Wen, you’re the same. You’d love the idea of degrading me in front of everyone, showing how much I’m a whore for your cock. Don’t you love how tight I am? I—I Ah! H—Haven’t had such a good fuck in a while.”

“I’m only good?” Junhui thrusts harder, which results in Minghao screaming. He wants to come, but he wants to ask for permission first. He squeezes the base of his own cock, biting his lip from the wanted release. “I’ll make sure you’re the best fuck you ever have. You think this is a one time thing?”

“N—No Mr. Wen! I want you to use me!” Minghao cries, his face flushed red as his prostate was being sinfully abused. He thrashed on the bed, “J—Junhui, I need to come!”

“No,” As Jun grabbed onto his cock as well. Minghao let out a gasp and threw his head back. “tell me how you want me to use you, then I’ll let you. Tell gē how you want to be played with.”

“Gē, w—want you to fuck my hole so much to where I can’t stand on my pointe shoes anymore. Where leaps and moving is basically impossible. Gē, please, please, please!” 

“Want to use you as my little cum dumpster, huh?”

“Yes!” Minghao agrees without any thought, “l—let me—“

“I will.” As Junhui removes his hand, Minghao finally comes and his stomach flexes as the pleasure was too much. His chest is painted by his own liquid and he’s too fucked out to say a word. “Hao, color.”

“Green.” He answers without any hesitation. 

Junhui continued his harder thrusts after hearing his word, Minghao let out a stream of moans and whimpers as the build up started again. He wanted Junhui to come so badly, he didn't want to be filled, he  _ needed _ to feel filled. “ _ C—come in me. Please...want you gē...want you so bad _ .” This time, he speaks in their mother tongue. Suddenly, things hit a bit differently and he can feel himself coming close. 

“ _ Gē, kiss me _ .” Minghao requests, Junhui’s eyes widen from the three words. “ _ please _ .”

Only cause he said please. 

Junhui swoops down to give the younger a kiss, it’s been a while since he’s done things in a more romantic sense. But, Junhui and Minghao can feel the electricity trace from their lips touching. Also, Junhui can taste the lollipops Minghao had beforehand. “you taste good…” Junhui comments, Minghao smiles,

“I know.”

It’s not long until Junhui comes, but he pulls out instead of doing it inside although Minghao requested for it. The younger was displeased by the thought of him going against his wishes, but Junhui steals another kiss to shut him up before explaining his actions. “ _ Next time, maybe in the classroom _ .”

Minghao smirks, “I’m content with that,” before kissing Junhui once more. 

  
  
  


— 

  
  
  


Although it began with a deal, Junhui and Minghao started hooking up without the thoughts of grades and school. Minghao frequently visited Junhui, looking for some time off and of course dick as when the night came around, Junhui’s bed was far from stationary. The younger ravenette would leave early morning in order to decrease the risk of someone catching him leaving his professor’s home. 

Things turned a little sideways, Minghao developed feelings for the professor as he was exposed to his weirder side in depth and watched him outside of the classroom. He was a loving man, in the deep yearn of a pet cat, and always took care of Minghao whether it was in or out of the bedroom. Shortly, the two cut off their deal and started dating after a couple of weeks. Junhui still promised to change Minghao’s grades, so not only was he set for the semester, but he got a hot boyfriend while at it. 

“Mr. Wen’s shirt is kinda low today? You can see scratch marks on his chest.” A couple of students comment before class starts, they point to the subtle red marks that are prominent to the eye. “Maybe it's a cat? I mean, he’s like twenty five I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s getting laid.”

“But scratching? He’s definitely kinky.”

Junhui is not deaf, he overheard the conversation and turned his eyes over to Minghao who covered his hickeys with his palm. Once Minghao locks eyes with him, he gestures his pointer finger hitting his wrist, then the desk. Minghao chuckled as he understood his directions clearly. 

“Yeah, he definitely is.” He mumbles. 


End file.
